This fanfic doesnt deserve to see the light of day
by nightkitsunemew
Summary: lol, this is what happens when me & my friend are at a sleepover, hyped up on sugar and thinking about pokemon. oh and this is rated M due to language. if it were lemons my friend would slap me XD
1. Chapter 1

note: if you like paul or if your sane then dont read this

ash's pikachu: also, Nightkitsunemew doesnt own pokemon

me: if i did, paul would be dead. and contestshipping, pokeshipping, & penguinshipping would be soooo cannon they'd have babies

ash's pikachu: O.o??

* * *

It has been 3 years since Ash returned from the Sinnoh region, and now…

Misty: ASH!!! WTF DO YOU THINK UR DOING?!!

Ash: ._. Sorry Misty, I was just narrating..

Misty: uhhh….the fuck??

May: Misty, max is in the room T_T"

Misty: your point is?

May: he's 9 T_T

Max: Maaaaaayyy, can I have a sandwich?

May: ask ralts to make you one _

Max: k

Ralts: I'll get u a sandwich…

Ralts teleports to the kitchen. And Drew jumps 20 ft in the air because he was in the kitchen at the time & ralts scared the crap outta him. XP

Drew: WHAT THE FUCK?!!! RALTS ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE THE FUCK OUT OF ME??!!

Ralts: maaaayyyyybe

Drew: *sigh* don't do that again

Ralts: no

Roserade: *giggle* if you do that again, I will have to use frenzy plant on you ;)

Ralts: O_o ok, just making max's sandwich, just ignore me

Absol: T_T that's physically impossible

A shiny vaporeon walks in with an eevee at her side.

Drew: holy crap shiny vaporeon! Must…catch…*throws a poke ball*

Shiny vaporeon: fuck you! *slaps the poke ball & it hits ash in the face*

Ash: OWW!!! What the heck was that for???!

Shiny vaporeon: I already have a trainer d***head

Drew: O_o

Blonde haired girl: sorry, that's my vaporeon. Star come here

Star: yes Sora.

Drew: uhh who're you??

Sora: I'm Sora and….OMG YOU'RE DREW!! *glomps him*

Black haired girl: oh god not again Sora..

Sora: X3

May: *sees Sora & drew* O_O

Blaziken: oh god here comes the fire works

May: GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND U BITCH!!!!

Sora: O_o *gets off of drew*

Everyone except Sora & the black haired girl: YOU'RE DATEING??!!!

May & Drew: *blushing* uhh…yeah..

Brock: *jumps 10 feet in the air* FINALLY!!!

Ash: I don't get it

Black haired girl: and you won't get it for some time now!! *slaps him in the face*

Sora: calm down Chihiro, incase you haven't noticed *glares at ash* this is my twin sister Chihiro.

Max: then how come you have different hair colors?

Sora & Chihiro: our dad has black hair & our mom has blonde

Sora: and for some reason our mom cheated on our dad with an Umbreon, and that genetics went to me so now I'm part pokemon.

Everyone but Chihiro & Sora: O_o the hell??

Chihiro & Sora: it wasn't our choice

Sora: oh and I have a tail too wana see? =3

Ash: sure

Misty: I'ma gonna get my mallet now

Sora: *has a long Umbreon tail*

Ash: neat…

Sora: I can also use shadow ball =)

Chihiro: and we both have Umbreon ears but that's why we wear the bandanas

Everyone: …

Cricketots chirping

Eevee: hai I'm may the eevee and I'm gonna eat your souls :3

Everyone but Sora & Chihiro: what the hell????

Dawn walks in

Dawn: hey Ash? Do you have any sugar I wana bake some cookies

Everyone: where the hell where you??

Dawn: I've been standing here for the past 20 minutes

Sora: then why didn't you say something?

Dawn: it was getting interesting…

Everyone anime falls

Kenny: hey de-de did you get that sugar? And…why is everyone on the floor??

Dawn: anime fall they do that all the time

Kenny: when they're around you? Oh how surprising..

Star: I sense that he wants to be your mate

Dawn: -O_o- what…the…

Kenny blushes like crazy and runs away screaming into the sunset

May eevee: wow he didn't last long, can I go eat his soul?

Star: NO! not until you eat dinner

May eevee: ok :3

Ash: oh and dawn no I don't have any sugar.

Dawn: WHAT?!! I CAME ALL THIS FUCKING WAY AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY GODDAMNED SUGAR??!!!

Misty: guys??? Where's may & drew???

Roserade: oh they're making out in the bedroom

Ash: I still don't get it

Chihiro: AND YOUR NEVER GOING TO GET IT!

A Jolteon comes out of Chihiro's poke ball with a shiny Torchic by it's side

Chihiro: oh hey Sparky, hey Jake

Dawn: what's with all the eevelutions?

Max: what are eevelutions??

Dawn: they're eevee evolutions, IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sora: T_T" I think Kenny's back

May eevee: YAY!! I want his soul =3

May the eevee goes outside & eats Kenny's soul (don't worry fan girls, no one really dies here)

Dawn: NOOOO!!! ….oh well at least I have his baby

Everyone: oh that's nice…wait…WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!!

Dawn: oh yeah, I'm pregnant.

End of chapter one, you've been warned not to go any further


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter two, holy shit your actually reading this???

Ash: *raises his hand*

Chihiro: what? T_T"

Ash: umm...I still don't get it

Pikachu: misty will explain it

Misty: BUNEARY WILL EXPLAIN!

Buneary: *holding a baby Buneary & Pichu* I don't know how humans mate

Chihiro: Sora will explain it, she reads lemon fanfics

Sora: k

Max: bye! *runs away*

Ralts: wait for me! *follows max*

Sora explains to Ash how people are born ect.

Ash: O_o ok really sorry I asked

Piplup: hey where's may & drew??

Sora: OMG!!!! POCHAMA!!!!!!!! *hugs Piplup*

Chihiro: sit Sora sit T_T

Dawn: WTF is a pochama, that's a Piplup

Chihiro: it's the same thing pochama is just the Japanese name Hikari.

Dawn: zwah????

Paul randomly walks in

Paul: why the heck was I invited to this??

Brock: YOU WEREN'T NOW GET THE HELL OUT!

Paul: *sees Chihiro* hello there, what's your name?

Dawn: OMG Paul actually flirts

Chihiro: dawn do you have a death wish??!

Paul: so....you doing anything later?

Chihiro: if your implying what I think your implying I'll be kicking your ass later.

Paul: feisty, I like that

Sora: SHUT THE FUCK UP SHINJI NO ONE LIKES YOU!!!

Paul: who's shinji??

Chihiro: you Einstein

Paul: u know....that girl is cute too...

Sora: *pissed off now* where's the chainsaw button??????!

Star: I got it, *uses shadow ball on paul*

Paul explodes

Everyone: YAY!!!!

May & drew come back out of the bedroom

May: what happened??

Chihiro: star blew up paul

May: oh yay!

Drew: what ever

Absol: ....I like the eevee

Torchic: which one? May????

Absol: yes...

Dawn: well that bitch killed kenny!!!

Kenny: I'm still alive ya know, just because I Got my soul eaten doesn't mean I'm dead .

Everyone: O_o how the hell is that even possible????

Dawn: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! *glomps kenny*

Mayvee: well he still has a soul, I just ate it ^^

May: why is your soul sucking eevee named after me??

Chihiro: cuz I like the name...

Paul: and lets face it may, you suck souls

Sora: WAIT DIDN'T YOU EXPLODE???

Paul: I'm back baby *winks*

May: *takes out the chainsaws* DIE MOTHA FUCKA!!!!!

Drew: o_O may curses??????

Sora: HELL YEAH! *turns into a charmander*

Everyone: ....*looks at sora* o_O??????

Max: that is physically impossible....

Sora: ...oh yeah...we kinda lied about the Umbreon thing....

Chihiro: we're actually the children of a mew

Everyone: *looks at Chihiro & sees that she's a charizard* ;-;

Everyone: O_O AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (they're scared u get the point)

Sora: what?

Everyone: YOU TWO ARE FUCKING POKEMON! WHAT THE HELL?!?!!

Chihiro: T.T roar

Sora: know what? How about we go home for now.

Mayvee: aww but I like scaring these people 3:

Chihiro: I know, its fun!

Sora: c'mon, mommy & daddy are waiting for us

Chihiro: why do u still call them mommy and daddy?

Sora: because none of our other thousands of siblings do. And it makes them feel younger :3

Chihiro: do you remember any of our siblings names??

Sora: oh yeah, there's Kiba, Hige, Sakura,

Chihiro: yeah, then there's Lisa, Jamie, Kyle, Bill

Sora: oh and there's also Crystal, Jake, Amber, Edward, Belle, and Joe

Chihiro: uhh I forget the twins' names....

Sora: Lilly and Rose -_-

Chihiro: oh yeah..... But what's that new one's name?

Sora: ...... uhm.... I don't know XP

Chihiro: I think it was Hinata or Hikari or....... something! -_-"

Everyone else: o.o how many siblings do you have??!!!

Sora & Chihiro: we lost count at 30.....OH! And we're the oldest :3

Everyone: and how old are you??????

Sora: uhm....we're like 5,400 years old

May: DANG THAT'S OLD!!

Sora: not on the geologic time scale.

Chihiro: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?!!

Sora: uhm...I mean....I like potatoes :3

Chihiro: it's ok Sora, I'll make you some cookies.... Hey Ash do you have any sugar?

Ash: uhh-

Dawn: No. He doesn't have any mewdamned sugar! It's because he is to retarded to walk to the bitchy store and get some fuc--

Chihiro & Sora: HEY! DON'T USE OUR MOTHER'S NAME IN VAIN!

Drew: O_o you mother?

Sora: yeah, are mommy's a mew

Chihiro: and our dad's Arceus

Max: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE??!!

Chihiro: well if you get your nose out of the books! And get your head into REALITY!!!

Sora: what are you talking about? YOU NEVER STOP READING!!

Chihiro: well at least I CAN READ!!

Sora: hey! I DO READ! I CAN READ A 754 PAGE BOOK IN TWO DAYS!!! With breaks!

Chihiro: well I finished that same book in one day! WITH NO BREAKS!

Sora; OH THAT'S IT!! *transforms into a kyogre*

Dawn: holy shit man D8

Sora: YES FEAR THE FREAKING KYOGRE!!!! *gets bitch slapped by groudon*

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

Bet who ever's reading this is thinking "THANK GOD!!" XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE ( OH NOES!!! )

Chihiro in groudon form: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BITCH!!!!!

Sora reverted back to her original form wich is a girl with a mew tail & ears hidden by ribbons. Oh and she has light blue skin :3

Sora: owwww....*wipes mouth & sees blood* O.O  
SOME SISTER YOU ARE!!! DIE BITCH!!! *turns into a Darkrai*

Everyone: *backs away from the fighting duo*

May: this is better than cable, Who has the popcorn?!

Ash: oh here. *gives may popcorn*

Misty: hey where'd u get that popcorn from???

Ash: the space time pocket that you hide all of your (says the names of 50 different of the most dangerous weapons in the world including her mallet XD) not to mention that hit list of yours

Misty: oh u mean this?? *takes out list* shall I read it to you all??

Everyone: *fears for their life*

Paul: ....T_T;

Misty: okay lets see...

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Harley

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Sisters

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul

Bugs, every last one of them!

Paul

Paul

Paul

And last but not least, ALL GIRLS WHO LIKE ASH!

*looks at may & dawn*

YES I'M TALKIN TO YOU BITCHES!!

May: HEY! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM ANYMORE!!! I ONLY LIKED HIM WHEN I FIRST MET HIM AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM THAT WELL!!

Dawn: I NEVER LIKED HIM!!! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S AN IDIOT!!

Ash: *picking his nose* huh? What?

Ash gets hit by an ice beam

Chihiro as a cresselia: whoops wasn't aiming for you

Sora: YOU COULDN'T HIT THE BROAD SIDE OF 5 WAILORDS!! *uses dark void on Chihiro* ITS LIKE YOU FIRE AND YOU MISS AND THEN OOPS A GIRAFERIG!

Chihiro: *finally gets out of the dark void* where the hell did you get giraferig from???

Sora: TIFFANY!!

Everyone else: who??

Chihiro: eh, don't even bother. *gets pwnd by shadow ball*

*two roselias walk in and solar beam both sora & Chihiro*

END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!

I bet you all like that cliff hanger dont ya XP


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!

*the roselias named lilly and rose. Both yell at Sora and Chihiro using every possible insult you can think of, even using made up ones*

Lilly: YOU FUCKFACE COCK SMOKING MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES!

Rose: I AGREE WITH WHATEVER THE HELL SHE JUST SAID!

Chihiro: I'M SORRY!!!!! *turns into a lucario, grabs a chocolate bar, eats the whole thing, (yes wrapper and all people, cuz she's too freaking stupid to open it. [this did happen in real life btw, but without the lucario part XD]) and then washes it down with a bottle of hot sauce*

Everyone: *stares in shock* O_O

Chihiro: WHAT A GIRL CANT HAVE HER HOT SAUCE??!!! *goes into fetal position*

Rose: *turns to lilly* I think we broke her

Lilly: yes…

Sora: *picks up a cup and drinks out of it* …why does tea taste weird?

Brock: hey, has anyone seen my- *looks at sora* HEY! THAT'S MY COFEE!!!!

Chihiro: *stands up* Brock? Was that Decaf?

Brock: No, who drinks decaf??

Rose: oh no….

Lilly: Shit.

Chihiro: RUN!!!! RUN FOR YOUR ABOUT TO BE VERY SHORT LIVES!!!!!

Paul: why??

*no one else asks questions, they just run!*

Sora: *pupils dilate* heh heheh heheheheh *shakes*

Paul: uhh…..U okay hottie?

Sora: *twitch twitch* OHNOUFUKCINGDIDNOTJUSTCALLMEHOTTIEYOUGODDAMNEDMOTHERFUCKINGCOCKSMOKINGUNCLEFUCKER!!!!

Paul: could u repeat that a little slower this time?

Sora: SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNCLE FUCKER!!! *turns into a tiny shaymin*

Paul: the hell?

And unfortunately for paul, there was a lot of polution just conveniently outside the window (I know, we hate paul XD)

Sora shaymin: *sucks in pollutiants*

Paul: ….huh?

-OUTSIDE-

Chihiro: OH NO! MY SORA IS GOING TO BLOW SOMETHING UP SENSE IS TINGLING!!

Rose: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

Everyone else: WE'RE RUNNING!!!!May the eevee trips. And a pokemon comes out from one of Chihiro's poke balls and goes back to get her.

May-vee: MAX! KEEP RUNNIN I'M FINE!

Max: no way *drags may by her ear*

May: OW OW OW OW OW

*house explodes and paul goes Flying!*

Paul: DAMN YOU! CUTE LITTLE BITCH HEDGEHOG THING!!!

Paul hits team rocket who was also blasting off (again) and they hit an airplane which was flown by robots. Then a cute red haired kid comes in with a bazooka and shoots them, sending them flying into a comet, and the comet falls into the ocean where Lugia freaking sends them back up in the air in a cyclone, and then Deoxys hits them into the sun for invading his 'air' space. (can you tell that we like paul? *evil grin* yes, we LOOOVVEEEE team rocket t() )

And everybody's just like, WOOOOWWWWWW….

Author note; Paul is just gonna keep on dieing and coming back to life cuz we hate him and we also like torturing the fuck outta the goddamned mother fucking bastard :D

Red haired kid: TAKE THAT! YOU FAKER!!!!

A blue light comes flying out of the rubble, and falls in front of Chihiro.

Chihiro: okay, well….that's over.

May (the human one ): and your not even worried about your sister???

Chihiro: *shakes head* no…

Max (human one ): I'm guessing that this happens all the time?

Chihiro: yeup, but only when she gets coffee though…after the first time coffee was banned from our house….well, what was left of it anyways….which was the bathroom..

Ash: well, that's good. You need a bathroom

And all three of the girls take turns smackin ash in the back of the head.

Dawn: You *smack*

May: ARE *Smack*

Misty: AN IDIOT! *smacks*

Zoey randomly pops in. *Smack*

Zoey: just thought I'd have a little bit of fun too.

Dawn: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?

Drew: it was probably misty's space time pocket…

Everyone gives drew a look that asks, WHAT THE HELL??

Drew: *shrugs* meh

Red Haired kid: …..what the hell???

Kenny: welcome to the wonderful world of ash and company.

Dawn: don't you mean oliver and company?

Kenny: SHADDUP DE-DE!!!

Sora: *wakes up and sees the red haired kid* O.O

Chihiro: oh god, her boy radar is going off…

Sora: you……are you…who I think you are…?

Chihiro: please don't be, please don't be, PLEASE DON'T BE!!!

Ash: who are you?

Red haired kid: name's Silver.

Sora: SILVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (note from Chihiro: Yes, she's insane)

Sora then glomps silver and goes "Squee", in a really high-pitched way that makes Chihiro's ears bleed. (another note from Chihiro: Yes, she can really do this.)

Silver: GAHHHH *falls to ground with Sora on top of him*

Sora: *is actually a shiny mew right now with a ribbon on her neck* LETS HAVE BABIES!!!

Chihiro: No! sit! STAY! BAD GIRL!! *trys to drag her off of silver* oh crap, I'm gonna need help here!

Lilly and rose come over to try and help but are failing miserably.

Solidad appears and randomly kicks sora.

May and drew: hi solidad.

Everyone else: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM??!!!!

Solidad: WHO CARES!!! I just wanted to kick something! Oh wait, is that a shiney mew?? :D *throws a poke ball at sora and actually catches her*

Drew: well, it was nice knowing you solidad….

author's note: don't worry, solidad doesn't die. In-fact we like her, and Chihiro would kill sora if we killed her off….*sweat drop*

Rose and lilly get pissed off…

Chihiro: *stands in the background holding a cellphone*

AN: Yeah, she WISHES she had a cellphone :D

*epic music plays in the background*

Everyone turns and looks at Chihiro again.

Chihiro: what? I like the stereos

A hole rips open in the sky and Daddy Arceus, and Mommy Mew come down. Arceus lands right in front of everyone only landing a few centimeters away from squishing them! And mew is just floating next to Arceus.

Mew and Arceus: WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES CAPTURED MY DAUGHTER?!!

Chihiro in charizard form: hi mommy hi daddy :3

Mew: oh hi sweetie, how was your day? :3

Chihiro: oh it's been great! I met some new friends :3

Arceus: that's great honey ^^ *turns back to the others* NOW WICH ONE OF YOU CAPTURED MY DARLING SORA?!

Mew: *turns to solidad* WAS IT YOU???!!!!!!!!

Solidad: NO, it wasn't me! Right guys?

Everyone: yeah yeah, solidad wouldn't do something like that!

Ash: wait, but…didn't she catch it??

*mallet hits ash over the head*

Everyone: YOU IDIOT!!!!!

End of chapter three. :D don't u just looovveee cliffies? X3


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!! Oh noessss

Misty: YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!!!

Arceus: SO IT WAS YOU!!!

Solidad: should I start running now?

Lilly: I would recommend it

Solidad: meep *runs like hell*

Arceus takes one step and gets in front of solidad

Solidad: SHIT!

Chihiro: daddy don't hurt solidad, I like her. She shut sora up for five minutes!

Arceus: well why should I listen to you?

Chihiro: *has a shirt on that says "daddy's girl"* *innocent smile*

Arceus: *caves* okay…

Arceus: I'll only turn you into a pokemon and let you see how it feels to be captured. Though I will have no control over what you turn into.

Solidad: oh shit *turns into a rapidash*

Sora: *is free from the poke ball* EEEEEE PONY RIDE!!!!! *jumps on to solidad's back* :3

Arceus: oh, and your going to be the slave of my daughters for a week

Solidad: NAAYYY!!!! [shit I cant talk!!!!]

Sora: thankies daddy and mommy :3

*Chihiro bangs her head against a wall in the back ground*

Zoey: where'd you get the wall?

Chihiro: MISTY'S POCKET!

Misty: MY POCKET IS NOT THAT FUCKING BIG!! I cant keep everyone's crap in there

Sora: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY owwie, PONY BURNT ME!!!! *crys*

Solidad: NAAAYYYYY!!!!! (WHY JESUS WHY?!!!)

*Giratina randomly appears*

Giratina: CUZ YOU CAUGHT MY LITTLE SISTER!

Sora: NII NII!!! *glomps Giratina*

Chihiro: YOU STOLE MY FRIKEN WORD!!!

Sora: HAUU HAUUUU auuuu

Note from Chihiro: we've been watching Higurashi cant you tell?

*Nano Desu randomly plays*

Misty: WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!

Chihiro: DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTES?! WE'VE BEEN WATCHING HIGURASHI.

Sora: yeah because HIGRUASHI NO NAKU KORO NI IS THE AWSEOME NEESS

Max: If rika pops in here I swear….

*dawn then turns like 7*

Dawn: nipaa?

Max: ah, great she turned into rika! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!!

Maxvee: You do realize that dawn will die now right?

Dawn: O_o

Everyone cept maxvee, mayveee, and sora: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE.

Every one: what? Did u think we were gonna say FUCK?

Sora: CK….

Giratina: can I go home now?

Sora: kay bye nii nii I love you buh bye

Chihiro: yes, and tell keiichi I want my cookie back.

Giratina: kay *goes poof*

*random shaymin and riolu appear*

Shaymin & Riolu: STOP WITH THE HIGURASHI REFERANCES!!!!!

Dawn: *poof* hey! I'm back to normal!

Sora: OMG KIRI!! SAHIRI!! HAII!!! *glomps both of them*

Sahiri (shaymin): Hey hoe!

Sora: SUP SLUT!!

Kiri (riolu): hey Chihiro!

Chihiro: Hi? What the hell are you doing here???

Kiri: I heard paul was here :3

Chihiro: *starts banging her head against the wall again* IF. ANY. ONE. ASKS. WHERE. I. GOT. THIS. WALL. I. . IT. AT. THEM!!!! *Head starts bleeding*

Sora: BLOOODDD!!!! *starts licking Chihiro's head*

Chihiro: Sora? What are you doing???

Everyone: o.o

Sora: *slurp slurp* licking *Slurp* blood *slurp* off your head *slurp*

Chihiro: *long string of profanity that was too small to fit on one page and also we don't know that many cuss words. Plus sora cant type that fast…HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!* GET THE HELL OFF MY HEAD!!!!

Sora: kay *gets off*

Chihiro: *is disturbed* d-did you just listen to me??? O_o

Sora: yeah….why?

Chihiro: you never listen to me…why now??

Sora: shhh The nekos are talking to me….

Chihiro: does anyone have a number to a mental hospital?

Ash: oh yeah, here you can have mine I take appointments there every Thursday cuz my mom said so.

Sora: OMG PIPLUP SONG!!!! *starts singing surely tomarrow*

Shunshun shururun shonborin

Genki da sou

Shunshun shururun shonborin

Ashita wa kitto ii tenki ii tenki

Kenka wakare ne kaerimichi

Ponsuka shite ita hazu na no ni

Yappai hitori wa tsumannai

Tsumannai...na

Shunshun shururun yuuyake ni

Sayounara

Shunshun shururun kitakaze ga

Kyou wa nandaka tsumetai yo tsumetai yo

Nandemo kimi to wa hanbunko

Daisuki oyatsumo hanbunko

Kyou wa tanoshisa mo hanbunko

Hanbunko...sa

Yappari ichiban daisuki sa

Yuuki wo dashite...chotto "Ohayou!" tte

Iou ka na?

Kyunkyun Kyururun ii nioi

Onaka suita

Gungun hashirun ie akari

Hora mou sugu sa

Shunshun shururun nagareboshi

Mitsuketa yo

Shunshun shururun nakanaori

Ashita gomen ne iou ka na

Ieru ka na

Dawn: OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT SONG!!! :D

Solidad: naayyy neehh naaayyy (gee I wounder why?) *looks at the Piplup on her head*

*may and drew just kinda stare at solidad*

May: when're you gonna turn my friend back into a human?

Drew: yeah, We cant understand a word she's saying.

Sora: I HAS AN IDEA!!!

Chihiro: OH GOD NO! THE LAST TIME YOU HAD AN IDEA I ENDED UP IN THE BOTTOM OF A WELL!!!

Sora: well that's because we reenacting Higurashi okay??

Chihiro: BUT YOUR NOT SHION!! *goes into fetal position* thank god…

Sora: anyways, ON WITH THE PLAN!!!

Everyone cowers in fear.

Sora: *goes around kissing everyone on the cheek cept for drew and silver in wich she kissed THEM on the lips resulting in may nearly murdering sora and also silver's face turn redder than his hair*

Sora: there! Now You all understand pokemon speech!

Solidad: HOW THE HELL DID THAT HELP ME?!!!

Sora: *eyes glow* QUIET SLAVE!

Solidad: ;-; yes master….

May & drew: …..

Brock: ugh…I need a nap -_-

Sora: *sits in front of brock and stares at him in a creepy stalkerish way without blinking*

Brock: Why are you star-

Sora: *jumps up really fast (like I did one time in science class)YOU BLINKED!!!!!

Chihiro: he blinked? But he never opens his eyes….

Sora: HE DOES NOW!! *jumps on brock & tapes his eyes open*

Brock: I'm going to need to go into hibernation after this, and go to ash's therapist.

Sora: nya? *passes out*

Chihiro: ohhh not again!

*five minutes later*

Sora: *wakes up* morning everyone whats up?

Misty: what was that all about?

Chihiro: sakura, hinata, & ino disease. (AN: if u wana know pm me,(Anwithin the an: damn there's a lot of these!))

Sora: *walks up to silver*

Silver: *expressionless* what do you want? You freak.

Sora: hi how ya doing?

Everyone yes, INCLUDING CHIHIRO: What. The. Fiddlesticks.

Chihiro: *laughs insanely* it's a funny word.

Sora: I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I wasn't myself.

Kiri: no, you WERE yourself, but just times twenty five!

Sora: *turns to everyone* Do you forgive me?

Chihiro: *bursts into tears* WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER!!

Sora: gomenasai Onee-chan *smiles*

Chihiro: *still crying* YOUR NOT MY SISTER! SHE NEVER RESPECTS ME IN THAT WAY!!!

Sora: *walks over to the rapidash-solidad*

Solidad: ._. What are you going to do???

Sora: I'm sorry solidad *hugs the rapidash & turns her back to normal*

Solidad: OH THANK JESUS!…giratina if you come anywhere near me….

Random voice from the sky: YOU'LL DO WHAT BITCH?!

Solidad: *decides to keep her mouth quiet*

(let everybody know that we don't hate solidad, it was either do this to solidad or zoey, and we like zoey too much ^^;)

Chihiro: *gets pissed & throws sora off a bridge* TAKE THAT YOU FAKER!!!

Ash: but where-?

Sora: *flys back up in mew form* I'm sorry, did I do something to anger you onee-chan?

Chihiro: this calls for drastic measures….*turns to brock* where's your coffee?

Everyone: NOO!!!!!!!

END OF CHAPTER (bet your relived)


End file.
